


Candied Innocence

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU - Animal Ear Setting, Dominant!Mugetsu, Incest, Lemon Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Submissive!Ichigo, Twincest, Usagi (Rabbit)! Mugetsu, Usagi (Rabbit)!Ichigo, Work In Progress, Zanpacto/Master Reflection Pairing, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Animal Deities rule the Four Noble Houses; the Noble House of Fertility and Comfort of the Shiba Usagi clan, is about to live up to its inherent name and purpose when their youngest goes into a Seasonal Heat late into the winter this year. Only, there is one thing Shiba Ichigo never knew...that he was a submissive Hare. The first to be born in 500 years. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Seasonal Spring In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> the world I constructed around this AU, that’s mixed with a lot of Canon facts, is too complex to post a mere one-shot with. Anyways, there are some warnings for this fic, so please heed them now before you get too caught up in this. This is a multi-chapter fic centered around the self-cest pairing: Shiba Keiichi (Mugetsu) x Shiba Ichigo. Keiichi {慧 一 } which means ‘wise first son’ although Mugetsu will still be called Mugetsu in this fic, but you’ll see my reasoning in a moment. This is twin-cest as they are siblings, so it’s blatant incest. 
> 
> This fic contains: M/M lemons, animal ear and tail characters of which we’ll have an Usagi! Ichigo and an Usagi!Mugetsu. Meaning they will have rabbit ears and tails. The entirety of the Bleach Plot is going to be twisted to my will with this, so very little is going to have anything to do with the canon facts. For now, apart from a little violence and an indulging Isshin, there are no warnings for the prologue. 
> 
> For now though, please enjoy it. I’ll see you at the end of the chapter.

Late one weekday afternoon; deep within the midwinter slump that had encompassed the entirety of Seireitei's vast planes, the first snowfall could be seen drifting in lazy white flakes from a partially overcast sky. With the sun's rays slipping through a thin smattering of fluffy clouds, several shafts of haunting golden light snuck inside from a large window that was situated on the side of the Juubantai Taichō's office. Capturing the napping figure of one Shiba Ichigo; the youngest son of Shiba Isshin and one of the two rightful heirs to the Noble House of Fertility and Comfort, in a shimmering light of gold...the young Shinigami seemingly shifted sleepily on the office couch to better get his lay in his lazy afternoon nap. A small moan of pure contentment was spilling past luscious petal pink lips, spiralling into the air around him as the near undetectable noise attracted the attention of the tenth division's current Captain that was gazing at the spread of his paperwork with utter disdain. 

Despite the heady dreams that skittered a flush of deep red across a dainty nose, uncertain movement sending bright and messy orange locks tumbling into closed eyes to feather teasingly across pale cheeks and brush against a cushion in an uneven and unkempt length; the purity of his Usagi (1*)inheritance from his father could be seen in a soft, fluffy orange tail that was twitching restlessly at the base of his spine and long rabbit ears that were half drooping atop his head in sensitivity to any form of sound that saturated the air around him. Dressed in a neat black shihakushō with a white lieutenant's badge, inscribed with a daffodil and the traditional number ten, on his left arm; there was also a warm, dark green windflower silk scarf wound loosely around his neck and pitch black waraji settled across white tabi clad feet. Eternally by his side and secured in the white sash of his black hakama, were his twin Zanpactō, Zangetsu. Sealed in their smaller forms than when they were released with the call of the blades' name, they seemed fairly harmless for the incredible power and overwhelming techniques that they held. 

The blood red hilts, black hand guards in the shape of a broken square and pitch black sheaths were only the prelude to the two blood red tassels that were secured at the pommel of each of the swords in a reflection to his father's Zanpactō, Engetsu. The wakizashi; the smaller of the two blades, held the form a much calmer spirit than its companion black daitō. But when they were truly released in both Shikai and Bankai, it was said that they became an utterly magnificent display of both awe-inspiring power and unrestrained reiatsu. The young Vice-Captain however, seemed completely oblivious to the world around him as he became consumed by a slumber that was much deeper than it should have been at that time of day. It was odd for him though, but Ichigo had been feeling sick since early that morning. Unbalanced in both his power and not completely in control of his senses, the orangette's uncertainty was starting show with his guard that was dropping from its usual strict presence of enforcement around the lazy Captain that tended to sneak out of his official duty when he wasn't being watched carefully. 

In not keeping a strict eye on the elusive and playful Juubantai Taichō that would do anything to get out of doing his paperwork, it was fairly surprising when a spiky black haired Isshin stood from his desk and made his way towards the couch several seconds later in concern instead. Laying a gentle palm against his youngest son's forehead to check for a temperature, the older being sighed softly to himself as his own black rabbit ear bent a little in anxiety when he became aware of the overly sweet scent that was saturating the air around him in a heady push. It was a burning, needy, aroma that he was very familiar with...it's implications far too heady to ignore and as he closed chocolate brown eyes in search of the strength to survive what was to come, he realized that he would have to let go of youngest child's soul soon. 

The time had finally come, even when he was sure that it was only in its early stages. 

It was long overdue, though, and that had concerned Isshin for a long time now. But he easily pushed his undue worries aside for an indulging smile when Ichigo shifted sleepily to lean into his fingertips happily, nuzzling his palm as the older being pulled away at the action and loving brown eyes tracked that the small shudder that raced across flawlessly tanned skin. Isshin chuckled softly with untainted mirth, his white haori fluttering around his form as he bent down to press an affectionate kiss to a tangerine brow that was furrowing deeper now at his touch, even creating a familiar scowl across Ichigo's features in his deep sleep. His little Ichigo was such a late bloomer! Going into his first seasonal heat months after spring was over and in the middle of winter instead. Really now, if anything he should have been glad that his child had been holding his instincts back for so long but the repercussions were not going to end well for either of his two little leverets (2*). 

Keiichi, or Mugetsu as his eldest was known by these days because of the incredibly powerful technique of his Zanpactō and having nearly destroyed the entire academy the first day he had awoken Mugetsu, was going to get very possessive over his little brother after this. Something he already was. The hip length, pitch black haired Shinigami usually hid it well but when it came to things concerning his Ichigo, Mugetsu was extremely protective over his younger twin brother. It was understandable as the two of them had been born as eternal mates; two souls twined irrevocably together for an eternity in the spiritual realm where the Animal Deities ruled the four Noble Houses of the Gotei-13. The beings that were blessed and favoured with overwhelming power by the Reiou since three millennia ago, were still tasked with keeping the Three Worlds of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Human World balanced. And Isshin's two beloved children had been born as the heirs to the Usagi clan after him, possibly the two most powerful of their generation that had been born in Soul Society since the legend of the first Soutaichō.

And they were still considered mere children in the eyes of many of the beings here, he thought with a large grin of pride. They could barely be considered eighteen in Shinigami years and yet, they were already so mature in their strength. It was utterly laughable but Isshin was having a hard time keeping up with either of them, especially Mugetsu. His oldest was a force to be reckoned with when he wasn't calm and collected, and the only being in the world that seemed to be able to ground him in such a state, was Ichigo and vice versa. Brushing warm fingertips against a drooping soft orange rabbit ear affectionately, the black haired Shinigami chuckled softly when it quivered at his touch and Ichigo snuggled into the couch to get away from the unexpected, sensitive caress. He should probably stop, Isshin noted to himself absently. Mugetsu was going to catch his father's dominant scent on his twin and then all hell would break lose, especially with the orangette entering that state through the next week. Ichigo's irresistibly sweet scent was telling enough now as it only seemed to intensify in the atmosphere around him with every second that passed...

'I should probably send you home, Ichigo. You're not going to like entering your seasonal heat here. ' Isshin whispered warningly; his mind running through the thousands of possibilities that the rowdy dominant males were going to be tearing though his division walls in search of Ichigo's attention in the next few hours. And dear god, should the Sanbantai division catch scent of this...Isshin would be dead in every sense because dealing with the Kitsune clan in Ichimaru Gin and a possessive Mugetsu was a little too much for even his immense power to control. His little one, sweet little Ichigo was the first submissive hare to have been born into the Shiba clan in over five centuries and the orangette still remained oblivious to the wanton attention that he attracted from his potentials. But they were all small fry in consideration to the eternal presence that was beside Ichigo constantly in his twin, Mugetsu. 

The black haired father had seen this coming the first time that Mugetsu had protected Ichigo from one of the nobility's cruel children when they were little, had known where this would go even before Ichigo's maturity had started to show a few months ago at Mugetsu's constant affection. Because there would only ever be one soul that could be mated to his youngest in equal strength. But that didn't matter right now; Isshin had had years to try and get over this but it was still a bit saddening that his little Ichigo wouldn't be so innocent anymore. It's only natural that a father remained protective over his 'daughter' but never let Ichigo hear that, Isshin thought with a snicker of mirth, he would lose his head literally. Ruffling warm fingertips through messy orange locks, the black haired being called out to his beloved son softly. 

'Ichi...son...time to wake...Ichigo!' When Isshin received no response to his call at first, chocolate brown eyes absently turned towards the window that looked out over the snow covered training fields of the tenth division for a while to gather himself for what he was about to do. There were a slew of new recruits observing the current spar that was taking place in a fierce clash of sheer skill and flowing movement outside. The beautifully elegant form of the Juubantai Division's second Vice-Captain was sparring with the current third seat furiously, bamboo swords having replaced their Zanpactō but still their deadly dance seemed completely unaffected by the lack of their true strength. Long pitch black locks were cascading sensually down a strong back, brushing against thin hips as it danced wildly in the wind. Pert, pitch black rabbit ears were following his opponent's movement and every shift in the air as a fierce scowl of determination saturated those equally black brows in a mirroring expression that Ichigo displayed most of the time when he was truly angry. 

Red pigmented eyes were sharp and focused behind black lashes, Mugetsu's stoic features never once betraying an ounce of his flowing emotions to his opponent as he parried several uncoordinated attacks with relative ease. There was a long dark green scarf like Ichigo's, a gift from the Neko Deity and Kuchiki family head, tied like a hakama sash around his waist with flowing silk as it enveloped his form now in an flutter of their division colours and marked his standing as the official heir to Isshin's position as the Shiba Head. He was the oldest after all, even though Isshin wanted both of his sons to succeed his position one day...officially he knew, there could only be one. But not that it had ever opened a rift of rivalry between twins. In fact, Isshin was sure that to Ichigo and Keiichi it didn't matter which of the two succeeded and when, as long as they'd be side by side, they'd be happy for an eternity. It was the small shift in movement on the couch though, that dragged the black haired father back to his current task at hand as he sighed deeply and steeled himself for what was to come. 

This was probably going to hurt...

'Ichigo! Ichi! IIICHIIGOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL SON!' A howling war cry suddenly resounded through the depths of the Taichō's office, instantly snapping a dazed orange haired Usagi Deity out of his heady afternoon nap with a gasp of surprise just as Ichigo threw up his hand defensively to capture the foot that was heading in the direction of his torso with lightning speed. 'Wake up! My sleepy son! It's time for my LITTLE BUNNY to go home―.' The black haired father was instantaneously silenced by a deadly flying fist however, dazed chocolate brown eyes saturating their fathomless depths with a deadly glare of utter rage. Droopy orange ears instantly pricked straight up as a downy orange tail twitched restlessly against the base of his spine as Ichigo breathed shakily through the sudden exertion his body had gone through in such a short period of time. He quickly elbowed his father in the side to force the muscular form towards the floor without mercy, pinning him there with a black waraji clad foot that was digging into the older Shinigami's back as Ichigo hissed out his growing anger. He absolutely hated being awoken like that and Ichigo knew that his father was aware of it, which was why he deliberately reached forward to yank at a long black rabbit ear in reprimand now. 

'Just what did you call me, OYAJI (3*)?! I think I heard you wrong, but didn't I say I'd cut off your ears the next time you called me your 'bunny', hmm?' Ichigo purred dangerously low, paying little attention to the pathetic whimpers that rose from the floor now as an exasperated sigh spilled past his lips with a brush of strain. Why did he have to have a father that was so difficult to deal with, and so damn energetic?! It was enough to drain Ichigo of the small contentedness that his unknown dreams had chased across his form as he blinked lazily to get rid of the sleep that was gathered in his eyes. Bringing up his hand to swipe away at the unusual brush of sweat that had gathered across his forehead without his knowledge, the orangette tugged his bottom lip between his teeth in deep thought. It didn't feel right, his body had been out of sync since that morning and it was truly starting to affect him now. Leaving the orange haired Shinigami in a heady sense of entrapment that he needed to escape from to protect himself, he―. 

'Daddy yields, Ichigo! Daddy yields! I won't do it again, I promise!' Even when Ichigo knew that was a complete lie and he'd probably do it again come morning, like he always did, he still lifted his grinding foot from his father's back before the orangette fell back onto the couch in near exhaustion. 'Geez, you've lost none of your strength. I'm SO proud, my Ichigo!' Rolling vibrant chocolate brown orbs at his father's insane antics, Ichigo leaned his head back against a soft cushion as he rested absent fingertips against Zangetsu's larger daitō in search of comfort. Messy orange bangs were descending into his eyes, feathering across his cheeks to hide the subtle pink that traced across his skin before he shifted restlessly in his seat to try and calm his erratically racing heart. The 'unsettled' feeling within him only seemed to be getting worse the more time passed, where it even left Ichigo struggling to breathe normally now. 

Absent chocolate brown eyes were following his father's form in confusion and sheer surprise however, when Isshin made his way dutifully over to his desk without any prompting from his son's temper after having picked himself up from floor without much effort. That was odd; usually by this time of day, Isshin would be sneaking out of the office to go and drink with some of the other captains. But when he settled in his seat and pulled a small stack a papers towards him, Ichigo blinked several times to make sure what he saw was correct and some dazed hallucination dancing before his blurring vision 

'Oi! Dad? Why are you actually working―.'

'You should go home, Ichigo.' Isshin interrupted him suddenly, a deadly serious gaze entering brown eyes that were the same hue as Ichigo's before he picked up his calligraphy brush and turned his attention back to his work. 'You never sleep in the office, Ichigo, and you look pale. So go home and rest, I don't want you to go and wonder in the city and exhaust yourself. The cold is most likely only going to worsen your condition. Mugetsu will probably be home in a few hours and you know I'll be out tonight. I'll be telling your brother that I sent you home early however, so don't think he'll allow you to wonder outside after that or not lock you up in his room for going out when you were sick. Daddy's just concerned about my little bunny―.' And his infuriating father was back. With a flicker of shunpo, Ichigo abruptly slammed his father's forehead against the top of the desk in reprimand before taking a deep breath to steady the unexpected nausea the small movement had created in the pit of his stomach. 

'F-fine! But only if you promise to finish you work. We don't want to fall behind and today's Friday, I don't want to come in here to do your work tomorrow.' Pulling his dark green scarf around his neck more firmly, Ichigo curled his arms around his waist in search of his faded warmth as he shivered softly at a flash of unease that was streaking uncomfortably through his very veins. At his father's infuriating thumbs up though, one black rabbit ear askew as a trickle of blood dripped across his forehead and onto parchment papers, Isshin did not look nearly as convincing as he should have in his promise before the orangette eventually decided to give up and take his leave in any case. Perhaps some proper rest would help him with this, Ichigo thought absently as he incorporated his inherent speed to carry him towards the traditional Shiba mansion that was situated a few kilometres away from the Juubantai offices. It had been a long time after all, since he had felt so out of it and jittery with an unnamed excitement at the same time. 

If he wasn't careful, this would probably drive Ichigo a little insane by the time the sun set in the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 1: Heating Up The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU animal ear and tail story with a lot of canon facts, it contains twin-cest between a Shiba Keiichi (Mugetsu) x Shiba Ichigo set pairing, which means it’s also partly self-cest because Mugetsu is a part of Ichigo’s transformations. 
> 
> This chapter contains an M/M lime because I’m saving the lemon for the next chapter as there are some things I need to happen first before I get to that, also this story will contain M-preg. Please enjoy my honeys and thank you for those who reviewed this story. It is a multi-chapter fic so you can expect a lot from it. This is still part of my introduction to the characters and so on. But hopefully it will be enjoyable. 
> 
> I’ll see you at the end of the chapter:

Misty puffs of white air danced coldly past petal pink lips with every uncontrolled exhale that escaped heaving lungs; icy cold winds swirling near constantly against a shivering form as Shiba Ichigo uncertainly made his way through the last few meters that would lead him into the Shiba family mansion. The wintery wind was picking up all around him, ruffling semi-long messy orange locks that descended down the back of his neck to brush the top of his collar before it feathered sensually across flushed cheeks and tumbled into dazed chocolate brown eyes without his notice. Restless orange rabbit ears were once again drooping atop his head. A clear sign that he was feeling ill and distressed as the orangette wound his arms around his waist in order to preserve some of his rapidly fading heat and hopefully to control some of his stuttering breaths. 

It seemed that his travels from the Juubantai offices to here were finally catching up to him, bathing Ichigo's entire form in a nauseating sensation that he had never before experienced when using shunpo to get home. In fact, Ichigo had never felt so dizzy and out of sorts from nothing either. Not even when he had been sick and injured throughout the course of his life so far. These ragging sensations were decidedly disconcerting as they saturated trembling limbs and flooded rapidly heating veins with an anxious neediness that the orange haired Shinigami couldn't quite explain; but caused him to shudder near uncontrollably at, at the same time. Leaving Ichigo to sway through several uncoordinated footsteps, chocolate brown eyes cast an absentminded gaze upon the reassuring presence of the large traditional family mansion that was spread out before him now. Finally, he had thought that he would never make it back here without losing consciousness along the way. 

It was quite difficult to navigate the intricate streets of Seireitei when one's vision was blurred, your centre of balance thrown off with a slow climb of needy, want and you were in full speed shunpo as well. This, Ichigo had only belatedly realized, may not have been such a good idea to try in his unknown state of health. At least he had made it home safely for now, he thought absently. Heaven's knows what his twin, Keiichi, would have done had he collapsed in the falling snow somewhere. But that wasn't really important right now, the orangette should probably go lay down for a bit before these sensations, brewing so deeply and darkly within him, could get any worse. Valiantly willing himself to step past the familiar threshold of his childhood home after several deep breaths to still a series of hitched inhalations; the orange haired Usagi deity was quite startled at the eerie silence that greeted him on the other side of the large double doors. 

A restless fluffy orange tail was twitching incessantly against the base of his spine, brushing constantly against the fabric of a black hakama as drooping rabbit ears strained to follow any echo of sound that was not connected to his own stuttering breaths. Instinctively though, Ichigo cast out his senses to search for the servants' reiatsu that should have been present in the home at this time of day. It wasn't too long after that until Ichigo noticed they were on the other side of the mansion and had yet to detect his early return. Well it wasn't that early; there were only about two and half hours left before the division shift officially ended for both Ichigo and Mugetsu at sunset. But this was just as Ichigo needed it to be. He really did not want the staff to start fussing over his obviously pale features and sluggish responses... 

So, keeping black waraji clad feet near silent upon polished dark wooden floors; the orange haired Shinigami hastily locked away his rising reiatsu within himself as he made his way past the large tearoom, several guest rooms and twining, twisting hallways that created a complex labyrinth before he finally stopped in front of closed doors that were situated at the back of the home and closer to the private family gardens. There was a large closed fusuma (1*) spread out before him now; painted artfully with a beautiful spring scene that displayed several playful black Wild Hares beneath the falling pink blossoms of sakura trees and a flowing, blue, waterfall. It was the rightful representation of the Animal Deity that his family took after and also spelled the true values of their House; the fertility of the soul and the comfort of abundance in life. This was also the doorway that would lead to the family's private wing, the only one place that the servants were never allowed to enter when one of the family was home to occupy it or when the year reached the heights of springtime.

But Ichigo had never really understood the latter rule that much. Spring had never really held any form of attraction to him; it usually only made his family a little more crazy than they already were. Well, made his father much more insane than he was now. Isshin would become so energetic and restless that he wore out both his sons physically and emotionally by the time the first day of summer arrived and things started to settle down into their normal pace again. Luckily though, Kei-nii was the most collected out of the three of them and rarely showed the changes in his mood to the time and flow of the year. He was also the strongest emotionally and was seldom affected by the changing seasons as Isshin tended to be and Ichigo started to show a little more every year with the coming and going winter. It was very unusual for a Spring Deity to prefer winter but for Ichigo, there was just something a bit more teasing and attractive during a white snowfall than humid heat and blooming flowers...even when it made him seem like the odd one out. 

The orangette couldn't be happier that his twin seemed to carry the same preference as him. Ichigo had probably picked it from Mugetsu in the first place, as the older of two influenced a lot in Ichigo's life, but Ichigo didn't really mind that. He was well aware that he harboured a love for his twin that was much more intense and overwhelming than what should be allowed between siblings. But what else could he do? Their souls had always been twined intimately and irrevocably together since their birth, sometimes so tightly wound and closely bound that he himself couldn't always understand the deep feelings encompassing the depths of his very soul. And that, Ichigo was sure, had sculpted this incessant need within him to stay by Keiichi's side forever as a beloved, a mate and a loving brother... 

However, with those few straying thoughts came a terrifying sorrow that spread alarmingly throughout his mind now. Causing an uncommon breath of distress to lodge itself painfully in the back of his throat; Ichigo briefly closed chocolate brown orbs to conceal the subtle yearning he could feel sinking into his heart and he struggled through several feeble attempts to bring himself back under control. Damn it! He didn't need to make this worse than it already was! Long orange rabbit ears were already quivering and trembling at his pained thoughts, falling flat against his head as tanned fingertips dug distressingly into the soft black fabric of his hakama and the orangette valiantly attempted to steady his abruptly unbalanced emotions that were threatening to consume his erratically beating heart in icy cold claws of reality. Ichigo had always managed to hide his unrequited love and need for affection so well, expertly masking his happiness and utter bliss whenever Mugetsu was close to him and offered him little brushes of affection. But it was getting difficult to not want more and more and more of his twin's touches and loving attention every single day... 

And besides all that, the younger Shiba twin was absolutely terrified that his love would never be returned in the way that he felt it possessing him daily. That alone was an infinitely painful cycle to be caught up in, a guilty cycle that was teeming with shame at his impure thoughts as it became increasingly impossible to survive the emptiness inside of him that only grew into an all consuming fire of needy dependence. Ichigo's very soul was already crying out for something more substantial than the inherent love and closeness that they shared and he did not know how to satiate this growing, incredible, clawing yearning within him anymore. Sometimes the brief embraces that they shared, twining fingertips and chaste kisses to his forehead weren't nearly enough to keep Ichigo from feeling the fracture inside his soul seek to tear itself apart. But he really could not afford to be overwhelmed by these unsettled emotions right now, not in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see the subtle crack in his defences. 

Using the immense self control that he had learned over the years by drawing strength from the presence of his two Zanpactō resting by his side, Ichigo quickly shut off his thoughts before they could affect his strained body and mind more than they already were. Just thinking about his older brother, the sweet and gentle Kei-nii that was always by his side and the first to reach out to him when Ichigo got into a depressive slump or felt sick like he was now; was igniting a terrible ache within the pit of his stomach when Ichigo realized Keiichi wasn't there to help calm his unsettled emotions. Something that the orangette loathed himself for now. Since when had he become so dependent on his twin's presence? Could he no longer deal with such ragging emotions and illness on his own? Ichigo was sniffling softly in his climbing distress, shuddering against the sensations of icy cold blood rushing in his veins. He was left gasping in uncertainty however, when that coldness suddenly replaced itself with a ragging heat the instant that he slid open the fusuma doors and stumbled blindly down the darkened hallway in the direction of his room. 

'S-shit!' He had just managed to regain some of his coherency, for heaven's sake! But that too was starting to fade away from Ichigo's mind in favour of an unexplained daze that was enveloping still trembling limbs and slyly worked to block off his senses from reality too. Unknowingly though, even when Ichigo was forced to lean against the hallway walls several times to regain his dazed bearings, black waraji clad feet guided the orange haired twin towards the familiar doors of his brother's room instead. Ichigo was barely even paying attention to his surroundings anymore, his vision blackening around the edges as he struggled to draw a proper breath into his resisting lungs and keep his shivering form from sliding to the floor uselessly. It was odd how quickly he felt himself deteriorating now, and even by resting an absent right hand against the red hilted wakizashi by his side, the orange haired Usagi Deity drew very little of the overwhelming strength available from the calmer of his two Zanpactō spirits to help him move forward and stumble past the room's threshold. 

Dazed chocolate brown eyes were gazing at the room he now found himself in with dizzying confusion; observing the blurring outline of a large king-sized western style bed that was situated against the far wall; draped neatly in an infinitely soft dark green eiderdown duvet and pitch black silk sheets that displayed an impressive array of feather pillows and soft cushions. This was definately Mugetsu's room, there was no doubt about it as Ichigo preferred a traditional futon that was hidden behind black mesh curtains tumbling from the ceiling as his own nest of comfort. The orangette just couldn't figure out why he had returned here when his room was just across the hall. But it hardly seemed to matter in that moment of time. Ichigo's breath was suddenly rasping painfully in his throat, an abrupt streak of unbearable, fiery, anguish echoing achingly through his abdomen that nearly had the dazed orangette doubled over in pain. 

Fuck! He couldn't even turn around to make his way to his own room! Blunt fingernails were digging desperately against the even surface of a wall as Ichigo rested his temple there absently to collect himself and hopefully to chase away the anguish that was reverberating so powerfully through his heart. It simply wasn't helping him; his mind was trailing off into a blank stretch the instant that a very sensitive nose became aware of an addictive, soothing and powerfully arousing scent that was swirling around this part of the house so irrevocably. A heady curse drifted past petal pink lips, the comforting aroma becoming the only tether to reality that Ichigo could find as it urged him forward to where it was the strongest. Leading him towards the dark green duvet draped bed in several uncertain steps, Ichigo somehow managed to gain a bit of his coherency to move without falling over. He really didn't understand what was happening anymore but the orange haired Usagi deity desperately wanted to bathe himself in his twin's addicting scent, to burn it into his skin and let it mark him forever as a mate and a beloved―. 

Knowing that it probably wouldn't fade and he was still left shuddering through the pain that sought to tear him apart from the inside out, Ichigo haphazard dragged himself onto the soft mattress after having placed Zangetsu's twin blades upon the sword rack that was beside Keiichi's bed. There was only one way that Ichigo knew of that could still the ragging out of control sensations that his instincts and unstable reiatsu was causing. And that was to return to his 'sealed' form. The form that lessened pain, sealed most of his reiatsu behind a barrier and would allow the orangette a better scope of control over his trembling frame and pained thoughts. Even though it was difficult to execute when distracted to such an extent, Ichigo merely allowed his internal instincts to guide him forward. A dark green windflower silk scarf was spreading sensually around his cross-legged form, rippling evocatively with the fabric of a black shihakushō as a flash of pitch black and blood red reiatsu raced across tanned skin before it spread throughout the room in an instant.

Once the rush of heavy reiatsu dissipated in a flash of black smoke, it left a small pitch black wild hare on the soft comforter of the bed instead. Long black ears, tipped with tufts of soft orange fur, were drooping at his distressed state as a whiskered nose twitched erratically and enveloped Ichigo's fading consciousness in a heady aroma that only seemed to intensify around him in this form. However, even like this, Ichigo was trembling softly in emotional distress. Glassy black eyes gazing at the significantly larger world spread around him as the black hare carefully and slowly hopped his way towards a soft feather pillow where his Onii-san's scent was originating from. It smelt like the burning sparks of fireworks that his family was so well known for, spread around him like the open fields covered in snow and the pure, heady, scent that was left behind on a moonless sky during a summer night. It was all seeking to consume him whole now, even when Ichigo somehow managed to keep himself in control at the moment. 

Furry black paws with soft pink pads beneath, were thumping against the feather pillow restlessly for a long while to calm himself; Ichigo eventually settling himself in a small ball atop the softest of the pillows he could find to create a little nest of comfort around him. Kei-nii was probably going to get angry at Ichigo for dragging fur all over his pillows again, but Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. A fluffy black tail, tipped in a tuft of orange fur just like his ears, was twitching less and less as the Usagi deity finally seemed to calm himself and prepared to wait out the streaks of his dizzying pain that was still racing across his soul every now and then. 

Even though he was grateful that the intense yearning and brewing, arousing heat was much more subdued and less noticeable than before. 

~~~~ 

'Hmm...Where’s your Denka(2*)? I wonder...I sent your Otouto home early, Mu-chan. My little bunny was sick, even sleeping on the couch here so Daddy knew there was something very wrong―.' A resounding growl of sheer annoyance could have been heard echoing throughout the very walls of the Juubantai Taichō's office a few tense minutes ago. The eldest Shiba twin's rising anger and frustration at his father's nonchalant response to his very serious question, having shown itself in the overwhelming press of a thick reiatsu that was charged with climbing fury and the resounding echo of a startling noise of warning. Which Isshin seemed to ignore, like he always did, and pressed on with his playful teasing in a loud and boisterous voice that grated irritably on his son's nerves. But luckily for the older Shinigami, the long black haired Mugetsu had been far too concerned with his twin's health to really put his father in his place for referring to Ichigo in the way that only he was allowed to and teasing him for his well known attachment to his twin. 

Isshin was busy playing with fire in those few moments, but Keiichi couldn't really be bothered to notice too much. He had nearly felt his heart shattering with concerned panic at the mere claim that his beloved Ichi-Denka was sick and had to be sent home early that day. His twin was rarely affected by common ailments and the older of the two didn't think Ichigo had been injured on the mission to the Human World which they had taken a few days ago; but knowing the orangette as intimately as he did, his selfless Otouto could easily have hidden that fact from his twin to not make Keiichi worry about him. And it would have made Ichigo's most beloved 'Kei-nii' a neglecting brother if he had failed to notice his twin's pain since that morning. But after all, those few words from his father was all it had taken for the hip-length pitch black haired Shinigami to leave in a flurry of black shihakusho and a dark green, flowing silk sash that fluttered evocatively around his form with every running step of high level shunpo that he managed to take towards their family home. 

Mugetsu's sealed form; an elegant pitch black daitō that reached up to a hundred and seventy-five centimetres in the blade alone, was draped securely across his back as a long black chain, suspended from the black hilt's pommel in eighteen and a half chain links, tinkled and swayed erratically with his every move. Its deadly sharp blade was sealed behind a dark green sheath; the large sword bound to his form by a pitch black silk sash that was tied in a large sideways bow across his chest where it eventually became the very epitome of his 'name' these days. Keiichi really did not like being referred to by the name of his Zanpactō as if it were his own, no matter powerful he was. But it seemed that the name had stuck the day that both he and Ichigo had awoken their Zanpactō at the exact same time. Many did not know, but it had been the combined release of both Zangetsu and Mugetsu that had nearly destroyed the entire Academy. The Shiba twins' overwhelming power seeming to feed off each other and growing in strength the closer they had been standing, not only from 'Mugetsu' as many students, teachers and even captains seemed to think. 

However, stopping the trend of being called 'Mugetsu' these days was nearly impossible as it had been going on for over twenty years now, something that Keiichi was getting really tired of as even his own father liked to tease him about it just for the hell of it despite the blackette already being used to it. But such useless thoughts didn't really matter to him in that moment, all which did matter was that Keiichi reached Ichigo's side to help him from his pain and upset instead. His long pitch black locks, shimmering a deep midnight blue under the rising light of the full moon, was tumbling sensually down his back to brush against his hips and spine. Deliberately concealing his distress that was showing in the restless twitches of a fluffy black rabbit tail at the base of his spine, in concern. Long black rabbit ears, perked and strained for any little noise that Ichigo could possibly make should he call out to his twin for help, were standing straight up as the young Juubantai Vice-Captain incorporated his inherent speed and immense self control to carry himself deeper into the depths of his home to where his twin had most likely been waiting for him all afternoon.

It had taken Keiichi less than ten minutes to arrive here; a new record for him as the blackette hadn't even had his Bankai activated. But Keiichi himself couldn't have been more relieved with the results as he instantly cast out a net of his immense power, his instincts searching frantically for his twin's familiar presence as he rushed past the servants awaiting his return without any true form of acknowledgement. The first born Shiba heir was heading straight towards the private family wing, assured that that was where his twin's scent was the most prominent and a familiar reiatsu, even though remaining a little distant and sealed off, was easily detectable to his trained senses. Keiichi's sweet Ichigo, the little brother that he had been born to protect and love since their birth on the fifteenth of July over a hundred human years ago, was definately distressed...he could clearly feel it through the close link that their souls shared and that in turn, was upsetting him as well. 

He wanted nothing more to protect his beloved from the cruelty that was present in the world. To shield his twin from his pain and emotional upset that had been affecting him more and more as of late; where the older of the two had actually noticed something a little off in his brother's behaviour that morning. Ichigo's bright orange rabbit ears had been a little less responsive than usual and his cheeks had both been sickly pale and flushing red at the same time. Something that Keiichi had never seen before. But the elder Usagi deity had merely brushed it aside as a night without enough rest as the dark circles, drawn rather attractively beneath dazed chocolate brown eyes, had been telling enough to Ichigo's restlessness. Now, he could only curse himself for his own stupidity; knowing that he had blatantly ignored Ichigo's upset when he should have noticed it right away. Ugh...but he could admonish himself for it as much as he liked later, Keiichi reminded himself harshly. He really needed to find his twin and after having peeked into Ichigo's room to no avail, searched the hallways and onsen baths briefly, there was only one place left where the elusive orangette could be. 

'Ichigo! Denka? Are you here? Ichi-go?!' Keiichi called out with rising concern, elegant fingertips sliding open the familiar shoji door that led into his room as red pigmented eyes scanned the large space for any indication to his brother's presence. Looking specifically for the familiar sprawl of semi-long orange locks that could identify Ichigo clearly, he was disappointed to come up empty handed. He could see Zangetsu's twin forms resting in his sword rack, smell the intense sweetness and overpowering needy aroma that he had been noting around Ichigo since early that morning as it flooded the depths of the room in itself with a deep longing...but still there was no sign of Ichigo. Even when there was clear evidence of disturbed bed sheets. With a soft sigh exasperation and well practised steps, Keiichi shut the door behind him softly as he pulled his Zanpactō's reassuring weight from his back decisively. Long black locks were swaying evocatively with his every step, the black haired Shinigami having a need to put the weight of his soul companion where it belonged, beside his bed, for the night. 

Sharp red eyes never gave up their frantic search however, observing his room closely for any movement as the older being made his way towards the large western style bed where Ichigo's scent was definately the strongest. Black rabbit ears were quivering slightly in concern, turning to the side as they detected a small shuffle of sheets and tiny, notable, movement in the corner of his eye that instantly captured Keiichi's sole attention. Just there, curled up in a small ball atop his favourite pillow, was a small black wild hare. Long black ears were drooping atop a small head in notable distress, a small form trembling near constantly as a fluffy orange-tipped tail twitched restlessly at his approaching but recognizable presence. Glassy black eyes were gazing up at Keiichi dazedly, a small black whiskered nose twitching softly as those seemingly heavy ears tried to perk up at his presence but failed miserably. It was an absolutely pitiful sight, instantly tugging a soft noise of sheer concern from Keiichi's lips as he slowly settled himself on top of the warm comforter as to not scare the small creature away. 

When Ichigo showed no form of startled reaction at his approaching movements at first, Mugetsu leaned forward attentively to brush tender fingertips through the thick black fur that was settled across a curled spine to calm Ichigo's noticeable tremors. The small 'sealed' form seemed to be leaning into his touch contentedly though, causing a sorrowful smile to tug at pale lips unbidden of his permission as Keiichi breathed a stuttering breath of unsettled emotion. It had been years since he had seen Ichigo return to this form when he was truly distressed, the form that his orange haired twin had lived in for nearly three whole years after their mother had died at the hands of a traitor doing experiments on Shinigami souls. They themselves had only been nine years old in Shinigami years at the time, a time where Ichigo had been so overwhelmed with guilt and grief that he had to seal himself off from the world to protect his life. And it saddened the older twin to see it now, because the both of them had suffered unbearable sorrow during that time and Keiichi knew intimately that there was absolutely nothing he could do until Ichigo himself decided to come out of it. 

No matter how much the blackette hated seeing his twin affected by his own distress so much. 

'Oh, Ichigo...' Keiichi called sorrowfully, his soothing baritone lilting softly with untainted concern as he rested his head against a soft feather pillow and called the small black hare towards him with beckoning fingertips. 'Come here, Denka. What's wrong Ichigo? Are you hurt?' Keiichi asked concernedly; a firm but gentle palm helping the small creature to settle itself against his chest when the sealed Ichigo hopped away from his soft nest of comfort and rushed towards him in uncertain and dizzy movements. The long black haired Shinigami sighed softly in relief when a the small hare seemed to lean into his petting fingers eagerly, scenting his fingertips quite happily when Mugetsu brushed his hand against a tiny head soothingly. Long pitch black locks were spilling over his shoulders haphazardly the instant that he leaned up on one elbow, providing a small nest of silky texture for his twin's sealed form as the black hare seemed to drag himself beneath long black strands rather playfully, scenting them, even rolling in their softness for several long moments before Ichigo rubbed a soft, dry nose against his black haired counterpart's cheek when he crept closer in search of his Mugetsu's all encompassing warmth. 

Nuzzling a palm distressingly when Keiichi laid his hand across drooping black ears in concern; tracing tufts of orange fur teasingly, Ichigo seemed to be slowly but surely relaxing into his Onii-san's presence the more pronounced it became to his consciousness. His detectable tremors though, which Keiichi could feel now that Ichigo was curling up to his chest comfortingly, forced a pale bottom lip between tugging teeth thoughtfully before Mugetsu pressed a small kiss to a twitching nose several seconds later to calm it. The small hare jerked back at the unexpected touch in fright but did not pull away completely, those glassy black orbs closing lazily as the older of the two curled his hand around a small body and brushed his fingertips through a twitching tail slyly. His actions inadvertently causing Ichigo to melt into the sheets with pure bliss, leaning into him as drooping black ears perked a bit at his brother's soothing humming. 

'Hmm, you're quite affectionate like this, Denka but you should turn back.' Keiichi cautioned softly, patiently waiting for his beloved Ichigo to tell him what was wrong even when the orangette remained stubbornly silent...despite the Usagi deity having the ability to speak human tongue in this form. Ichigo's black haired doppelganger and the very counterpart to his twin's soul, was constantly allowing his familiar and powerful reiatsu to spill into the room in comfort. Its rising presence seeming to settle the younger twin's anxiety and upset bit by bit as the small hare eventually showed his joy when he nuzzled the side of Mugetsu's neck quite happily and tugged a lilting chuckle from the older of the twin's lips several seconds later. After a long while spent in deep silence however, where Keiichi merely allowed Ichigo to take strength from their close proximity without saying anything, the older being suddenly pulled himself to sit up whilst cradling the small animal close to his chest. 

'Come now, Denka. Out you get, I don't want you to catch a cold because you are in such a small form tonight. It is quite chilly in this room if you're not beneath the covers. Let me see what's wrong, Ichigo, maybe I can help you. I really don't like seeing you so upset.' Keiichi noted concernedly, ruffling his fingertips through the thicker fur of Ichigo's winter coat when the small rabbit turned on his side the instant that Mugetsu placed him in his lap. Displaying a sprawl of white fur that decorated a small stomach and pink pawed feet that pressed restlessly against his thigh when he caressed an infinitely warm stomach tenderly, the blackette could see those intelligent black eyes looking away from him quite guiltily. Seeking to hide Ichigo's internal pain from his twin's knowing gaze soon after the older being retaliated his words by causing the sealed rabbit form to shudder when he brushed the pad of his thumb against the pink pads beneath Ichigo's paws softly. 

'Oh my, would you look at that. You still haven't lost your biggest weakness in this form, Ichigo. I'm going to tease this spot right here until you come out.' Mugetsu noted playfully, emphasising his threat by running tickling fingertips across a quivering stomach and tracing restless pink paws over and over again until the small hare was shivering against him and huffing in his climbing bliss. Keiichi knew he was being very mean at the moment, but this was something that he had to do to help his beloved Denka. The small hare seemed to be having far too much fun when he looked so distressed in this state, even rolling himself through a splay of his twin's black hair again when Keiichi put him down for a moment to give him time to rest. But when Mugetsu picked him up several seconds later, pressed a kiss to his nose and nibbled on a drooping orange tipped ear gently, there was a notable change in the energy swirling around Ichigo's sealed form. 

'Ah! S-Shit! S-stop it K-Kei-nii! Kei-nii! Yame te (3*)!' Ichigo called out despairingly, a sudden flood of overwhelming reiatsu breaking free from its restrictive barrier as it nearly overwhelmed the older of the two brother's when it pressed so powerfully against his own rising power. In fact it even pushed the hip-length black haired Shinigami flat onto his back; red pigmented eyes widening in sheer surprise as Mugetsu sprawled out on the sheets and he was left shivering near uncontrollably when a flash of black smoke exploded throughout the air of his room in a powerful brush of Ichigo's addicting scent. Keiichi was left gasping in surprise at the sudden heavier weight that tumbled into his lap unexpectedly, forcing him to balance himself on his elbows as a dazed state of being seemed to settle over his entire mind with the surprisingly arousing position that they now found themselves in. 

Knowing fingertips instantly shot upwards to curl around Ichigo's upper arm, brushing against a Vice-Captain's badge briefly to steady his brother's swaying form as the newly revealed Usagi deity's body was pronounced by the dazed chocolate brown eyes that were gazing up at Keiichi from beneath a beautiful sprawl of semi-long messy orange locks that feathered across pinked cheeks and lush petal pink lips that parted in a series of rushing breaths. Tickling Keiichi's cheeks with every exhale, the black haired twin shuddered deeply when Ichigo had somehow managed to straddle his propped up thigh intimately and was leaning against his reclining form to keep his balance. Those semi-long orange locks were shifting sensually as Ichigo tilted his head to the side curiously, chocolate brown eyes falling half-mast in seeming pleasure when a low whine of utter desire seemed to curl in the air around them out of nowhere. 

Chasing an erratic beating heart up in a racing rhythm by the mere echoing sound alone, Mugetsu blinked several times through the unknown fog that was beginning to saturate his limbs and sought to break down his overwhelming self control that usually kept him back from wanting to possess Ichigo's soul in more ways than one. He was breathing heavily in abrupt strain, reaching up a tender palm to cup a flushed cheek as those long drooping rabbit ears suddenly perked straight up in a rush of his twin's bliss. Ichigo leaning into his touch shyly, even bringing up his own hand to lay it over Keiichi's as the orangette shivered pleasurably against the tender caress.

'Nii-chan...I―.' 

'Ichigo...' Keiichi called breathlessly, his entire being overwhelmed by a flooding sweet scent that was wreaking havoc with his thoughts and reactions. Beautiful, Ichigo was absolutely beautiful...so erotically sensual in that single moment that the older being felt his heart twisting painfully his chest. His breath was stalling in his chest abruptly when he noticed a fluffy orange tail twitching restlessly against a black hakama clad spine, practically begging his fingertips to card through its softness as Ichigo's rising breaths of strain seemed to rush into the air with an erotic sound that ate away at Mugetsu's immense self control to bring forth a rushing, overwhelming need he felt shattering his very soul from the inside out...

Oh fuck... 

~~~~

'K-Kei-nii...I-I think there's something wrong with me...' Ichigo called softly in fright; falling forward without any form of control over his actions as he pressed his forehead against his twin's so that the orange haired Usagi deity could saturate himself in the overly arousing scent that was clinging so powerfully to his brother's form. Lust glazed chocolate brown eyes were sliding shut at the sweet scent; leaving Ichigo in an impossible bind where to him Mugetsu smelt just like chocolate, the open moonless night sky in summer and the barely detectable scent of the fireworks that his family was so well known for. Shit! And those teasing breaths, rushing warmly across Ichigo's cheeks with his twin's every strained exhale, it all came together now to create the most arousing sensations Ichigo could think of as it saturated his already heating blood with the haunting call of a desperate, insatiable need. Damn it! Ichigo could barely control himself anymore as he shifted against his twin's propped up thigh, a small moan tugged briefly from between petal pink lips as Ichigo valiantly fought off the overpowering yearning desire to have Keiichi possess him heart and soul... 

'Kei-nii...' In those few moments, where Ichigo was still clinging on to some form of dazed coherency, the orangette was starting to really fear his own reactions. Desperately trying to will his body to put some distance between their sensually sprawled forms; Ichigo failed miserably as he twisted his tanned fingertips in the soft eiderdown duvet on either side of Mugetsu's head instead and watched captivated when his windflower silk scarf fell forward to splay across his black haired twin's form rather possessively. Ichigo was panting softly for his faded breath, a slick pink tongue swiping across his lips to wet their sudden dryness as the heated warmth that he had been feeling since earlier, only intensified to unmanageable levels in a wrenching brush of scorching heat. The pain he had also experienced however, had completely faded away the instant that Keiichi had come home. But now it only drenched his heart with a ragging emptiness that just cried out to be filled by the one that was spread out beneath him now. 

And in the depths of his very soul, Ichigo knew that there would only ever be one person who could satiate this growing neediness inside of him...

There was no doubt that Ichigo had already felt a lot better when Mugetsu had petted him in his sealed form a few minutes ago, the younger of two even enjoying his twin's lingering touches a little too much as it started to show with the subtle flush that was staining his cheeks red and the small tremor in his skin that was near undetectable to all but himself. In that form Ichigo's instincts had ruled him, spurred on his actions and had eventually forced him to acknowledge that whatever was happening, was tied to the flow of his Usagi inheritance. But he just couldn't understand why he had this overwhelming need within him to bathe himself in his twin's scent over and over again. He had even rolled in Keiichi's hair...curled up as close to him as he could, scenting him over and over again just to sear into his mind that he was not alone in his unsettled emotions as he had felt when the sky outside had gone dark and the first rays of the full moon had filtered in from an open window several hours ago. 

But now as Ichigo breathed shakily in uncertain strain; pulling himself away from his twin's close proximity despite the crack of pain and the fracture of despair it opened in his soul, he quickly turned his head to side to allow a sprawl of scruffy orange locks to conceal the first brushes of frustrated and confused tears that were building in the corner of his eyes. He was getting seriously aroused the more he stayed straddling his black haired brother's lap, deeply stimulated by Mugetsu's mere presence...and the orangette didn't know what to do anymore. Especially with the tender, loving gaze that flooded those depthless red pigmented orbs. They were gazing into the very depths of his soul, seeking to consume Ichigo in a passionate uncontrolled fire as the orange haired Shinigami gasped softly when his support was abruptly ripped out from beneath him and his twin's superior strength rolled him onto the soft eiderdown duvet without warning. 

Sprawling on his back and left to arch back in surprise when strong fingertips pinned his hands above his head by wrapping firmly around his wrists in a vice like grip, Ichigo's lips parted in a startled yelp as he shivered deeply at the long black locks that tumbled over his twin's shoulders to envelope his form in a spider-web world of sheer captivation and promise. He was struggling for breath, a deep warmth flooding the pit of his stomach as Ichigo lost all control over his body's responses to Mugetsu's enclosing presence. He was eagerly leaning into his brother's hand when a pale palm came to rest against his heart soothingly, parting his kosode to caress the bare flesh of his quivering stomach beneath and left the orangette's mind to freeze over at the impossible intimate touch it created against his soul. A fluffy orange tail was trembling in need against the base of his spine, causing long orange rabbit ears to quiver in uncertainty atop his head as Ichigo's mind was left reeling in utter shock at the near impossible situation he found himself in. Why would Keiichi be touching him so intimately? So erotically as Ichigo threw his head back against the soft comforter when tugging teeth searched for the tip of his ear to nibble on rather harshly. 

'Nggh! S-shit Kei-nii?! Kei-nii! What're you doing, I―?!' Ichigo trailed off in the middle of his dazed sentence, lush petal pink lips parting in utter surprise when his twin lent down abruptly to nuzzle his nose right against the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck. Impatient fingertips skilfully unwinding the long sprawl of a dark green silk scarf from around Ichigo's neck, clearly irritated at its restrictive placement, before Mugetsu dropped it on the floor despite the sheer cry of indignation that left the orangette's throat at the nonchalant action towards the priceless article of clothing. The teasing nose nuzzling his neck near constantly though, was only a shuddering prelude to the slick tongue that soon followed in its path before a rising growl of contentment seemed to spill straight from Keiichi's throat at his twin's taste. A long black rabbit ear, brushing against Ichigo's cheek soothingly, forced the scruffy orange haired Usagi deity to clench his eyes shut at the wailing cry of utter rapture that was tugged from his very lungs the instant that a sharp bite sunk deeply into the side of his neck without warning. 

'KEI-NII!' Ichigo cried out deafeningly in surprise; arching back wildly in alarm when the slick slide of something wet trailed against his inner thigh as a response to his twin's unexpected action. He was forced to forget about it though in favour of exposing his neck further, shuddering near uncontrollably at the feeling of a strong thigh slipping intimately between his legs to part them slyly and a heady daze of utter lust that fell over his mind in a fog of rising rapture. Ichigo was moaning deeply in contentment, completely overwhelmed by Keiichi's intensifying reiatsu that was clashing powerfully and overwhelmingly against his own. The feeling of warm fingertips tugging impatiently on the white sash that kept his hakama secured to thin hips; skittered a flush of mortification across the orangette's cheeks before the sash was eventually thrown aside several seconds later. Ichigo didn't know what was happening anymore! Keiichi wasn't saying anything about his actions either, giving no form of explanation for them as the older being sought to completely drown Ichigo in the press of oncoming bliss. 

Lust blown brown eyes were fluttering shut in rapture behind a sprawl of messy orange locks, a litany of pleas pulled from Ichigo's throat as the orangette abruptly wound his arms around the back of his twin's neck to drag them more intimately together when that strong grip loosened around his wrists sympathetically and finally allow him some more freedom to his movements. Ichigo was desperately biting the inside of his cheek though, attempting valiantly to sort through his rationality that was clashing harshly against the flow of events happening around him. But even now, the orangette had no idea why Mugetsu was doing this to him despite his heart that was so content with the pleasure and the sheer ecstasy that his twin's close proximity was gifting him instead. Ichigo simply couldn't form a single coherent word of protest or to question Keiichi's actions anymore, everything was fading away into an overwhelming rapturous daze that left the orange haired Shinigami to shift impatiently against the fingertips that were trailing so teasingly up the inside of his thigh. 

Parting his legs instinctively, Ichigo leaned into the touch of his twin's now freed hand that brushed the soft pad of his thumb across parted petal pink lips to memorize the velvety texture and luscious wetness that could be found there. The blackette was leaning forward tenderly soon after that, a warm forehead pressing against Ichigo's intimately as he rubbed their noses together in a playful Eskimo's kiss before sharp red pigmented eyes fell shut to better gather himself from his fast fading control. Forcing several stuttering breaths past his lips as he struggled to say the haunting words that were rushing into his mind from all sides, Keiichi took several deep inhalations to calm himself into a more agreeable state. Biting his bottom lip harshly until he finally managed to snap himself into a more coherent state that Ichigo's overly addictive scent had thrown across his mind, the older of the two Usagi deities sighed softly as a racing shudder traced evocatively down his spine in anticipation. 

'Ichigo...my sweet Denka, I'm sorry if you don't like this...but I-I can't control myself anymore. I'm really at my limit. Your scent, it's driving me absolutely insane. Your reiatsu is teeming with such overwhelming pleasure that I want nothing more than to possess you and your soul completely! You are calling out to me so powerfully...I simply can't―.' Ichigo, barely listening to the words that were spoken in such a rush of strain against his cheek or understanding the implications of their meaning, abruptly cut off Mugetsu when the orangette leaned upwards and boldly slid his parted lips against another pair that were still in the middle of forming a fairly coherent sentence. Ichigo simply didn't care anymore, he was long past the point of no return. The younger Usagi deity even rocking listlessly against the palm that had come to a rest against the inside of his thigh as he felt his entire world grinding to a halt around him when warm lips slid sensually over his and a dominant tongue forced its rapturous way inside his mouth several seconds later. A low moan of sheer enjoyment was spilling from Ichigo's lips, muffling against Keiichi's lips as his entire body sagged into the soft mattress below him and the simple kiss chased away all of his confused thoughts and uncontrolled reactions from before. 

Ichigo's mind was breaking to pieces on the inside, his dazed thoughts snuffed out of existence as a heady and overpowering need exploded through the very depths of his soul in an uncontained rush. All the misgivings and fears that he had felt before, were drifting away into the darkness as the caress of a slick tongue rubbed pleasurably against his own; Keiichi even twining their tongues together in beautiful intimate dance that had chocolate brown eyes fluttering half-mast when they collided with a red pigmented pair that were just as blown with lust and needy want as his own. The enclosing and comforting sensation of hip length pitch black locks splaying all around his form, captured Ichigo in a world of climbing bliss when he scraped blunt fingernails against Keiichi's strong back and newly emboldened fingertips tugged at the dark green silk sash that kept his twin's black hakama secured to thin hips. It was only fair, Ichigo thought absently to himself as he pulled the winding material aside; completely surprised mere milliseconds later when teeth bit down against his tongue when the orangette attempted to press his own tongue into his twin's warmth mouth instead. 

'K-Kei-nii...please, I w-want more...' Ichigo called out despairingly; fingertips reaching upwards to tug at long black locks to ground himself mere moments after they broke apart for much needed air. A thick string of slick saliva was still connecting their tongues, snapping abruptly when Mugetsu swiped his tongue across his lips as if to drag his Ichigo's taste back into himself before a sly smirk tugged at pale lips and he nodded his consent at his twin's needy whine. Leaving Ichigo without a single word of protest or thought; the orangette shuddered unexpectedly when knowing fingertips slid his loosened hakama down his legs and splayed open a black kosode around his heaving chest. A sly forefinger and thumb coming up to pinch a hardened nipple teasingly as Ichigo gasped noisily at the spark of overwhelming pleasure it created within him. 

He was sure that he breaking on the inside, his heart expanding with flowing affection and love that was pouring straight from his twin's soul into his own and Keiichi shattered Ichigo's mind when he brought his hips forward in order to rub their straining erections together intimately. The orangette desperately gripped at the warm comforter below him, throwing his head back in ultimate bliss when streaks of electrical pleasure shot sparks of rising rapture straight through his veins. Ichigo was moaning lowly in need, a fluffy orange tail twitching restlessly against his spine when his mind reeled against the undulating movements and his black haired doppelganger suddenly pulled his twin upwards by his waist and caused the orangette to sprawl erotically into his twin's lap once more. 

'Sorry, but it'll feel better this way. Hold onto my shoulders, Denka, and don't forget to breathe. This may feel a little overwhelming.' Keiichi noted slyly against a drooping orange rabbit ear; nibbling at the furry appendage playfully where this time the black haired twin was pleased to note that it was falling flat against Ichigo's head with sheer overwhelming pleasure instead of his distressed state from earlier. Ichigo nodded absently at his brother's caution though, curling elegant tanned fingertips around strong shoulders as he leant his forehead against a warm chest and barely kept back his desperately hitched breath when a warm palm slid their slick arousals together before curling firmly around the both of them in a restrictive but very pleasurable grip. Ichigo was forced to simultaneously throw his head back with a harsh cry of bliss, his entire being shuddering deeply when a free hand reached behind him, slid below the sprawl of his dishevelled kosode to run teasing fingertips through a fluffy orange tail in several tugs of deeply pleasurable sensations. 

'Oh god! Kei-nii! M-Mu-chan...please...I-I―.' Ichigo trailed off with a painfully hitched breath, no longer able to keep his cries back as warm lips slid over his to silence him and expert fingertips began to drag an incessant race of climbing rapture against both of their straining cocks. Ichigo was struggling to breathe, his rapid exhales brushing humidly against his twin's cheeks as Ichigo rocked backwards and forwards into the overwhelming caresses and he yielded to the ecstasy that only Keiichi would ever be able to grant him. The orange haired Shinigami simply couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure that had slowly been enveloping him the whole day was rising to a climbing pinnacle and those fingertips tugging against his twitching tail playfully every now and then, was shattering Ichigo's very world as he reached down to join his hand with his twin's. He needed something much more substantial, he knew that as his soul was begging to be filled much more intimately but these sensations on their own was enough to chase dark spot of dizzying black across his vision. Forcing Ichigo to lay his forehead against his twin's when they broke apart for air and several tear of pleasure fell from his hazed chocolate brown eyes. 

His brother's name was falling from petal pink lips in chanting cries, Ichigo arching back sharply when a sharp thumbnail pressed deeply into the slit of his erection and skittered an overwhelming rush of pleasured-pain across his entire being. Causing the sensations to reverberate against his heart, Ichigo nuzzled a warm neck instinctively in a deep cry for more. Teeth were biting down harshly, worrying soft skin distractedly as the orangette silenced the litany of cries that had been spilling into the night air from between his own lips. However, the youngest Usagi deity was suddenly forced to wrench himself free when he felt his back bowing in anticipation to the rising bliss that was echoing so hauntingly throughout his scorching hot veins. He barely had enough time to call out his warning to Keiichi, his muscles tensing with echoing rapture as the orangette's entire being shattered into a thousand pieces at his brother's mere command. 

Pearly white liquid was colouring his stomach, splattering across the black fabric of his dishevelled kosode that was slipping down his shoulders and a dark flush of deep red coloured pale cheeks as Ichigo's wailing cry of completion signalled the beginning of something that was more overwhelming in need than his twin's constant presence that was already pressed so intimately around him. Ichigo barely flinched at the feeling of his twin's own release colouring his hand; in fact he was revelling in the warm that spilled over their twined hands as Ichigo shuddered near uncontrollably at the sheer white that danced behind closed eyes and his body sagged bonelessly against his twin's supportive form. Ichigo could no longer keep himself upright, the sheer exhaustion from the overpowering release had left him in a dizzying rush of blood that roared deafeningly through his very ears. 

The orangette was eternally grateful however when strong arms tugged him against a warm chest before he was helped beneath the warm sheets of a familiar bed. Once more bathing Ichigo's entire form in his twin's overwhelming scent as Ichigo burrowed himself beneath the silky sheets and dazed brown orbs observed Keiichi's retreating form with a light of panic when he headed towards his bedroom door after having settled a black hakama across his hips. But when he returned several minutes later with a cool washcloth, cleaning up the mess they had made, Ichigo guiltily hid his eyes behind a messy sprawl of orange locks when he himself could not help or had thought for a second that Keiichi would abandon him where was. It was painful though, Ichigo noted to himself, because he felt weak...completely overpowered by the still lingering sensations as he shifted beneath the sheets restlessly after Mugetsu had folded their scarves neatly and placed them on the low table by the bed. 

As he was now, Mugetsu was an absolutely stunning creature in his controlled strength and elegant movements. Pale skin igniting near silver beneath the rays of the moon as he leant over Ichigo's form to ruffle tender fingertips through messy orange locks affectionately before he crept into the bed beside his twin. Hip length pitch black locks were spilling sensually around their forms, the older of two pulling Ichigo kosode clad form closer to him as he twined their legs together intimately beneath the sheets. His tender fingers, trailing down a straight nose teasingly dragged softly across Ichigo's flushed cheeks before he pressed a lingering kiss of affection there and said nothing against Ichigo trembling form that was shivering against him in broth the unknown climb of his need again and the blissful proximity he had found in his Kei-nii's arms. There was nothin more to be said, Ichigo could barely keep himself from falling into unconsciousness at the delicious aftershocks that were still racing across his form as he pressed his forehead against a warm chest. Revelling in the fingertips tracing his perked rabbit ears thoughtfully every few seconds, even scratching behind them until Ichigo was whimpering against Mugetsu again. 

'K-Kei-nii...it's not enough.' Ichigo said softly, hiding his flushing features in his twin's long hair as a dark and aroused flush began to spread across his nose again. 'I-I need more...'

'I know, Ichigo. So do I, but a little later. You're exhausted so just rest for now, I'll give you more, I promise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Fusuma – Is not quite a Shoji door, it is the set of doors that are inside a traditional Japanese home, they are usually painted in beautiful water colour scenes.  
> 2* - Denka – Your highness, Prince, it can be taken either way, I just like the idea of Mugetsu referring to his little brother like that. It seems very endearing and sweet.  
> 3* - Yame te – Stop it
> 
> Right, that’s all my notes. If I’ve left anything out I’ll come fix it later. For now though, I hope you enjoyed and I’ll be very happy if I could receive a little review as a reward. Other than that, I know that the lime was a bit rushed into the story but next chapter I’ll be exploring their emotions and actions a lot more. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


	3. Chapter 2: Weaving Bonds From Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the warnings for this chapter contains: M/M lemons, Incest, Twin-cest, an Usagi!Mugetsu (Keiichi) x Usagi!Ichigo and a side pairing of Mugetsu x Kuro Zangetsu x Shiro Zangetsu (although I’m not sure how intense I want to make that paring, it make become a set pairing alongside the main pairing). This fic will also contain M-preg, a strange twist on an animalistic ‘heat’ and a very sweet story line. 
> 
> If any of the warnings have put you off, please don’t read any further. Please enjoy my honeys; I’ll see you at the end of the chapter. This one took far too much out of me and now I don’t know what I want to do next. 
> 
> But I’m handing it over to you:

Situated within a far removed world that was hidden in the depths of an eternal soul and bathed in flowing sunlight unseen in his own Inner World, a tall figure was left to transverse the vast distances that encompassed his beloved Aruji's twin soul and the home where the brother souls to his existence lived. Blessed by the Reiou himself, after having been forged by the Zero Division's 'God of Sword' (as all Deities' Zanpactō were), Mugetsu was quietly observing the vast snow covered plane that was spread so hauntingly around him. He was standing on the edge of a high precipice, the wind howling against pale skin as unusual silver orbs blinked away the harsh light that ignited across his form and displayed the lengthy cloak-like haori that was settled around a lithe frame. There was a sensual tumble of dark green silk trailing several meters behind him, creating a startling and contrasting image to the black shihakushō that he wore beneath and emphasised a cascading torrent of pitch black locks that reached down his spine to brush the backs of his thighs and knees evocatively. 

Messy black strands were framing stoic features attractively, falling forward to brush pale cheeks as the midnight halo was barely kept back from tumbling over the Zanpactō's shoulder by an elegant crescent moon hairpin. Mugetsu was, in those moments, the very reflection of his master's appearance. A spiritual representation to the frightening power that Shiba Keiichi's Zanpactō carried as he curiously tilted his head to the side to follow the distinctive sound that a tinkling bell, ringing throughout the solitude and soothing quiet of Shiba Ichigo's Inner World, created. Endless ice capped mountain peaks were reaching for the sunlit skies above him, a metaphor to the eternal strength that was present in Ichigo's soul as powdery white snow shifted restlessly beneath black geta clad feet without a single sound despite the ringing echo of a bell that was drawing ever closer to his side. The sound alone was enough to curl a small smile across pale lips; Mugetsu drawing a calming breath into his lungs as he raised his right hand in front of him defensively. 

It would seem that his presence had been felt already, he thought absently. Just as he had wanted it...

Closing silvery eyes with considerable patience, Mugetsu turned his astute senses to the approaching reiatsu that was brushing curiously against his own as he simultaneously bathed himself in the addictive scent that was permeating the depths of this world so wholly and completely. Even though the world that he now found himself in was a mirror image to Shiba Keiichi's, it wasn't illuminated with the perpetual moonless night and flickering stars as his home was. Instead, it was saturated with flowing sunlight and refreshing breezes. An understandable similarity considering that their Masters were twins but those facts, he found, hardly mattered. It was what he had come to do here that did and as the small smile curled across pale lips became much more pronounced, the indiscernible being reached into the depths of his soul to call forth the rightful form of his blade. Materializing a pitch black daitō in the palm of his hand, Mugetsu watched lazily as a black chain wound up his right arm securely and the bell sleeve of his dark green haori tore away at its overpowering touch. A visible black reiatsu was dancing around a deadly tip, engulfing the entirety of the sword in a haunting light as it hummed and vibrated in anticipation within an unwavering grasp. 

'Come now, Zangetsu. You are wasting time! I know that you can sense me, I also know that you are aware of what I have come to do here.' Mugetsu called warningly, an explosive rise in his reiatsu singing through the air as he drew the black daitō down in a swift and precise arc. Igniting a heady rush of visible darkness in a circle of black around him, the pressure from the swing alone was enough to send ice and snow scattering around his form as menacingly expanded prongs became the a small prelude to the impressive length of the Zanpactō. The blade possessed no hilt, a mere hardened glove protecting Mugetsu's palm from being cut open as the Shikai release thrummed excitedly against his soul and the pitch black surface glinted warningly in the rays of the sun. Resting a sharpened tip against snow covered ground cautiously, the daitō's haunting call began to saturate the air with a thick and near undetectable reiatsu that was obscuring the world beneath black geta clad feet and enveloped the several meter long chain that was moving restlessly behind him at the command of his rising emotions. 

Just as Mugetsu was about to release another flood of power in challenge; a deadly blade glanced off his own before a flicker of white swam into focus mere inches from his face. Crossing two blades in a familiar pattern was a large sword that possessed an elongated hilt and razor sharp edge. It was unusually shaped for a Shikai release; quite large too and as long as its wielder was tall. Flooding the black haired being's senses with a raw and erratic reiatsu, silvery eyes flashed in pure satisfaction as they noted the small gap that missing from the centre of the imposing blade. Displaying a surface that was just as black as his own, Mugetsu was forced to acknowledge that the sheer strength of the sword crossing his was no playful bout of reiatsu. Contemplative silver eyes were colliding fiercely with a pair that was the colour of the sun, bathing their depths in a sea of black as he eventually shifted his attention aside when a lingering presence shimmered into existence right behind him several seconds later. Pressing a significantly smaller - but just as deadly - blade against his spine; an alarming smirk curled nonchalantly across the white haired opponent's lips as a lazy blue tongue swiped across a pale, plush surface playfully. 

'Then you know that we'll not submit easily, Mu-get-su.' Zangetsu purred dangerously, dragging out the black haired Zanpactō's name as the older of the spirits sighed softly in irritation. 'We were born to protect one soul, our King. And he shall remain untied until we ourselves find the one worthy enough to shield him from the harms of the world.' Nodding in understanding at those words; Mugetsu wasn't disappointed at their response as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut half-mast mere seconds later when a surprised hiss echoed into the air behind him. Winding the black chain of his Shikai release around the wrist of Zangetsu's twin, the long black haired being turned to the side to take in the two forms that were standing before him with such honourable determination. It was a protective response; one Mugetsu had been expecting because any Zanpactō soul that submitted to the Soul Claim their Masters initiated without a fight, were considered unbearably weak. And that was exactly what Keiichi had done. The eldest Shiba twin had opened a bond into Ichigo's soul mere minutes ago and until Zangetsu submitted to Mugetsu or Mugetsu submitted to Zangetsu, their Shinigami counterparts were stalled in finishing their instinctual claim. 

Considering the sweet scent that was permeating the air though, the Zanpactō spirits were running out of time. Ichigo had entered the beginning stages of his heat and the Usagi Deity would soon be wracked with the need to satisfy not only his instincts but his right to bear the leverets of his mate. And Keiichi in return, would claim what had been rightfully his since the twins had been born into this world over a hundred Human years ago. However, until Zangetsu submitted to him, their beloved Aruji were going to have to wait in their instinctual responses to one another. It was a Zanpactō's duty after all, to weave their Masters reishi strings together when they had selected their eternal mate. A delicate process that not only melded two souls together but bound their powers irrevocably. This was how one Shinigami Deity became able to call upon the power of another. And so Ichigo would become able to use Mugetsu and Keiichi would be able to use Zangetsu when the time called for it. Getting the stubborn Zangetsu Twins to bend to his will was not going to be easy, this Mugetsu knew intimately. The white haired spirit was already much more stubborn than his orange haired counterpart 'Kuro' Zangetsu. 

'I never expected you to bow willingly, Zangetsu. I would find it an unbearable insult if you did. But do not underestimate me, I have a purpose here and I will fulfil it. Let us resolve this quickly before your King suffers the pain of denied pleasure and going through the changes in his soul alone.' When Zangetsu took a step back and turned his head to the side with an annoyed 'tch', Mugetsu took his time to burn the astounding sight that the two of them made into the backs of his eyelids. They were hauntingly beautiful souls, clad in contrasting white and black shihakushō where 'Shiro' Zangetsu or 'white' Zangetsu was definately more erratic in his behaviour and wildly pulsing reiatsu. He was tall, perhaps a few inches shorter than Mugetsu but the splay of his white locks, trailing down a straightened spine to brush thin hips, was accentuated beautifully by the white cloak-like kosode that he wore. Ragged edges were dragging across powdery snow, dark red furred additions settled around the back of the cloak's collar and the cuffs of form-fitting sleeves that almost concealed elegant black nailed fingertips from the world. 

Shiro Zangetsu was a strange, inverted, image of his King that possessed exceptionally pale skin and sharp golden eyes that were bathed in a sea of black sclera. But it was his twin 'Kuro' Zangetsu or 'black' Zangetsu rather, that was Ichigo's perfect doppelganger in every sense. He was more than a head shorter than Shiro, his height a reflection to the smaller size of his blade as the same golden eyes gazed at Mugetsu with a startling and calculating intensity. There was only one visible eye that the older being could see, though. The soul that represented Ichigo's wakizashi wore a black leather eye path over his left eye; partially concealing it behind messy orange locks that feathered teasingly across pale cheeks in a scruffy, unkempt, length that was both evocatively beautiful but dishevelled in every sense... It was at the same length that his Master wore it. Kuro Zangetsu, however, was dressed in a standard black shihakushō with the same cloak-like kosode as his twin. Only, the material on the inside was a deep and dark red instead of Shiro Zangetsu's inverted black. Around his left ankle was also a winding red tassel that rang with the sound of a silver bell everytime he moved; strawberry red lips parting now to expel a whisper of exasperation as he moved back several steps to place some distance between his opponent. 

Saturating a single golden eye with a deadly glare; the black haired Zanpactō was very aware that this part of Zangetsu rarely talked. His mind was much more calculating and active than Shiro Zangetsu's but Kuro Zangetsu was not to be underestimated despite the purpose of his blade. He was probably the most dangerous of the two. Where alone, either one of them was a force to be reckoned with. But putting them together, they easily became something that was uncontainable...except for the existence that was stronger than the both of them. Causing a teasing grin; uncharacteristic for such stoic features, to creep across pale lips, Mugetsu brought his black daitō forward in undeniable challenge. It had been a long time since he had felt this exhilarated by an opponent, something that he could see reflected in the twins' eyes as his white haired opponent balanced his large black blade over his shoulder and took a steady leap backwards to avoid the trail of black reiatsu that was leaking from Mugetsu's blade to encircle him protectively. Blatantly showing off a technique that was likened to their creator, Engetsu; the black haired being remained the only one of the current Shiba Zanpactō to have ever mastered its delicate control. 

'Mourou (1*)!' He called commandingly, a large circle of darkness obscuring his presence in shadow as his entire being became centred around the humming blade in his hand and the rising response of his two eager opponents' climbing reiatsu. The secure touch that a chain wound around a right arm was a comforting reminder of Mugetsu's determination, the trailing links coming alive with the brushes of his reiatsu as sparks ignited through the air the first time that three blades crossed in deciding battle. The lone challenger was easily keeping up though, pushing his two opponents back as an overwhelming sense of bliss filled the depths of his soul when he glided through well executed steps without ever faltering once in light-footed feats. His black hair had come alive behind him, tumbling from the crescent moon pin to form the bowed image of a Getsuga Tenshō the moment that he called out the name of the technique. But despite its breathtaking strength, it wasn't meant to harm. This was a collision of power that was simply meant to test each other's strength and as their battle of dominance and submission became indiscernible from the movement of time, they too entered a state that was immeasurable to reality. 

Remaining mindful to never disturb the Inner World that they were fighting within, the intensity of their collision was soon felt across both of the Shiba twins' souls as the three Zanpactō became deeply aware that there would never be an easy winner in this. Blood had to be shed and the first to draw, was the first to claim his dominance. The instant that Mugetsu felt the tip of his blade glancing across sensitive flesh and sinking deeper, he stilled his movements with strict control. Silvery eyes watching intently as Kuro Zangetsu was the first to surrender his blade by driving the sharpened tip into white snow. Several drops of crimson blood was flowing from a shallow cut scored across a pale cheek, the orange haired being sinking to his knees as several breaths of strain spilled passed strawberry red lips and he gripped fistfuls of white snow between clenching, black gloved fingertips. A single golden eye was searching the distances for his vanished brother, concern and shame flashing in its depths as Mugetsu stepped towards his fallen opponent with a soft sigh and reached his hand forward to run gentle fingertips through a sprawl of infinitely soft orange locks. 

'Does it hurt, little one?' He asked softly; providing a pillar of support for the sagging presence when a warm back leaned against his legs and Mugetsu bent forward so that a tumble of pitch black locks could fall over them protectively. When he pressed his forehead against another that was beaded with pearls of sweat, a near undetectable mewl caressed sensitive ears as a single golden eye clenched shut in strain and the smaller of the Zangetsu twins nodded his answer tentatively. 'I see, your Aruji's second stage of heat has started and its affecting you too. Don't worry, Zangetsu, your brother will bow. He just needs a little more persuasion.' Brushing a caring thumb across the cut that he had made, Mugetsu sealed the leaking wound with a touch of his reiatsu before he turned his unwavering attention back to the soul that was now several meters away from him. Reaching his left hand out in front of him, Mugetsu curled elegant fingertips into a fist and gave a decisive tug. Displaying a heady array of black chains that were already wound around both of Shiro Zangetsu's wrists, the long white haired being still remained defiant in his stance no matter how dire the circumstance became. 

Tightening black nailed fingertips around the larger of the twin Zanpactō's hilt, Shiro prepared a single strike that was meant to overpower the black haired being as a last resort. With his arms restrained and his soul flooded with Mugetsu's overwhelming reiatsu though, the older of the three Zanpactō dodged the startling attack and even countered it by swinging his own daitō down in a perfect arc. Slicing through the middle of the light blue Getsuga Tenshō without even trying to, Zangetsu was barely given a chance to draw in a breath before he found himself sprawled on his back with an imposing presence leaning over him and steady knees resting on either side of his hips. A deadly blade was sinking into the snow mere millimetres away from his neck, scoring across his flesh in a surprisingly gentle touch before he was enveloped in a sea of black strands and softening silver eyes gazed down at him with considerable concern. 'Such admirable strength but you are barely able to move.' Mugetsu said softly, licking pale lips absently as he observed the single drop of blood that trailing sensually across pale neck before falling to stain the white snow beneath them. 

'There is no shame in you bowing to me, Zangetsu. Your Otouto has already surrendered his blade but―.' Pressing a gloved palm over pale lips when they parted to yell at him, Mugetsu sighed softly in irritation as he tightened the scope of his chains and reached down an arching torso to rest his free hand upon the struggling rise and fall of a sculpted abdomen. 'Please don't resist, I don't want to hurt you. I'd advise you, Zangetsu, to take into consideration your brother's state of being. He's already suffering under the influence of Ichigo's heat. The longer you leave it, the more painful it will become for the both of you. I will not harm you, I only seek to bring my own Aruji his deserved happiness. It won't do any of us any good the longer you stretch this out, I can also make the pain go away, Zangetsu. You just have to trust me.' It seemed like hours passed after those profound words, a slow spread of pink creeping across pale cheeks as the more volatile of the twin Zanpactō spirits began to adhere to their Master's state of need and Mugetsu was prompted to draw his hand away when golden eyes glanced away from his gaze and a heady frown furrowed white brows. 

'I refuse.' Zangetsu said forcefully. 

'What―?'

'Y-you'll protect him right...i-if we can't?' A tentative voice interrupted Mugetsu softly, silver eyes glancing over his shoulder towards the orange haired Zanpactō that was kneeling beside their intimately twined forms now. Reaching forward to brush messy white strands from his twin's eyes, Kuro Zangetsu leant over Shiro's form protectively before placing a soothing kiss to a flushed cheek as the white haired being suddenly shuddered beneath his brother's touch and two black nailed hands twined together in a steady grip. The orangette's wakizashi was already sheathed by his side, hanging from a blood red sash as messy strands tickled pale cheeks and displayed the thin strings connected to the four corners of his eye patch. 'Nii-san will never submit if you don't promise to protect Ichigo as well, e-even if you drew first blood rightfully. We don't care what happens to us. B-but if you can promise to protect Ichigo until you shatter when we become unable, he'll bow.' Allowing a brief flicker of surprise to shimmer in silver eyes, Mugetsu smiled softly as he gripped a pale chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilted Shiro Zangetsu towards him so that he could make his unwavering promise without any lie present in his words. 

'I will eternally stand not only beside the both of you but will grant your Aruji access to my power whenever he needs it, Zangetsu. As a Zanpactō blessed by the Reiou himself...let the crescent moon marking on my back be a testament to my words. I shall never break my promise to the both of you. Ichigo will be protected until my power wanes just as you will in turn grant my Master the same courtesy.' 

~~~~

'Nnngh...' Moaning softly when a dazed consciousness was forced into startled wakefulness, elegant fingertips instantly tugged at soft silk sheets as a back bowed in a deep and sensual arch. Sending an evocative splay of hip length black locks rippling across dark sheets, feathering across many feather pillows and a downy black rabbit tail twitching in anticipation against the base of a curved spine; Shiba Keiichi shuddered needily as usually perked black rabbit ears fell flat against the top of his head. Crimson orbs were fluttering open indolently, a pleasure hazed mind attempting to make sense of the dizzying world around him as the silvery rays of a full moon ignited across pale lips that were parted with rushing breaths and an overwhelming euphoria brushed incessantly across pale skin. Warm palms were pressing intimately against his hips, a ghosting breath skittering across his naked abdomen as soft orange locks seemed to trail a path of burning fire wherever wet lips pressed against his skin and knowing fingertips caressed hypersensitive flesh carefully. Keiichi had no idea what was going on; he could feel his twin's reiatsu clashing powerfully with his own and feel soft black fabric sliding down his hips when sly fingers undid the tie in his hakama sash but the older being's mind was too far gone to truly make sense of things. 

'Ichi...Hnnn...Denka! W-what're you doing?' Mugetsu stuttered uncharacteristically, a solitary breath hitching painfully in his throat when a slick pink tongue dipped into his navel playfully and the soft fur of an orange rabbit ear brushed against his rapidly responding arousal. Oh shit, he cursed internally. Crimson orbs fluttering half mast as he buried his fingers in soft orange locks the instant that the tip of slick tongue pressed against the slit of erection and brought his body onto the brink of awakened arousal. An incessant heat was boiling rapidly through his blood; a slow spread of rapture winding a tight coil of carnal instinct in the pit of his stomach as the black haired Shinigami somehow managed to push himself onto his elbows and struggled to settle his rapidly rising breaths. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes were gazing up at him through a messy sprawl of vibrantly coloured locks, orange strands feathering evocatively across flushed cheeks as a glaze of deadly lust saturated fathomless orbs until they fluttered shut happily when petal pink lips slid sensually over the head of Keiichi's arousal without an answer the older Shiba twin's confused question. 

'Shit! Ichigo!' He yelped in surprise, an explosion of sensation cresting against the edge of his soul as the older twin's mind reeled at the sensations that his brother was gifting him so freely. It was sheer insanity! His mind was screaming at him that this had to be a dream, there was just no way that his sweet, shy and innocent little brother would do this to him. Oh god! And trailing a slick, scorching hot tongue so expertly around the tip of his arousal whilst the younger being's hips swayed provocatively from side to side where he was kneeling between parted thighs...it was the most arousing thing that Mugetsu had ever seen. It was like Ichigo was fighting off his own needy arousal; the sprawl of a black kosode, the only article of clothing that Ichigo was wearing, was splaying sensually across his back. Falling from a left should to display the sensuous line of his neck as Keiichi could just make out the peak of a fluffy orange tail that was twitching erotically against the base of a curved spine. A needy moan was vibrated against the shaft of his hardness, elegant fingertips curling around the base of his arousal where that wet mouth couldn't reach until a breathy curse tumbled passed pale lips and the black haired Shinigami gripped fistfuls of orange locks in desperate strain. 

He was shifting his hips restlessly, his strict self control completely nonexistent in those moments as he pressed against the back of an orange head to bury his length further into the delicious warmth that was filled with nothing but unadulterated rapture. And Ichigo yielded to him, allowing his guiding hands as gentle teeth scraped against the sensitive head and a soft exhale whispered across the saliva that the orangette was leaving behind in his wake. Keiichi was fighting hard with his consciousness in those moments; the sensations far too intense to lend itself to a dream as the reality of the situation pressed startlingly quickly into the depths of his mind. The scent, the sheer aroma that Ichigo gave off; it was wreaking havoc with his senses as it threw a deep haze of lust over his mind. Red-pigmented orbs were dilating with pure desire, something more instinctual and carnal shifting into place deep inside of him as Mugetsu's very soul sought to drag Ichigo into him. He wanted to wrap his twin in his reiatsu, to bathe the orangette in uncontained rapture and claim the soul that was kneeling so sweetly between his parted thighs without holding back. And nothing was going to stop him...Keiichi would mark the youngest Shiba twin as his and only full moon and the depths of their souls were going to bear witness to it. 

'So good...Ichigo...' Mugetsu called with increasing strain, a thick and heady rush of his climbing reiatsu spilling into the room around him as it leaked into the darkness and painted the night air with uncontained sexual tension that was starting to affect not only him but Ichigo as well. The younger of the two, long having lost himself to the influence of something that he couldn't understand, was trailing his free hand against the inside of his thigh expectantly. Chocolate brown orbs were fluttering shut for a brief moment of confusion; the palm of his hand encountering a slippery slickness that was not meant to be there until Ichigo was forced to push it into the back of his mind when he curled a firm grip around the base of his own needy arousal. He was hot, tanned skin aflame with uncontained need as heady sensations of pure rapture began to flow through his veins at an alarming rate. Ichigo was savouring the addictive taste that was spreading so wholly through his mouth, moaning deeply in his throat with every drop of pre-come that fell onto the tip of tongue and the rising scent the was clouding his senses entirely. 

The orange haired Shinigami simply couldn't explain his actions anymore, he had merely woken up in a fit of untainted heat and needy rapture mere minutes before and had decided to let his instincts overwhelm him and guide him through whatever it was that had started brewing so potently within his soul the day before. Or was it mere hours before? Ichigo couldn't tell, his awareness of time having flitted away after his twin had shown him the love and acceptance that the youngest Shiba twin had been yearning for ever since he had understood that he loved Kei-nii differently than everyone else. There was something deeper tying them together, something intangible to the outside world that remained deeply profound to only the two of them and now that there was no longer a shred of fear within him that Mugetsu didn't feel the same way as he did, Ichigo could allow himself to fall into the uncharted explorations of their new and far more intense bond. That, well, and he simply couldn't hold himself back anymore. A deep and unsatisfied emptiness was still tearing achingly against his soul, a lingering moan exploding from his throat when gentle fingertips scratched behind one of his drooping orange rabbit ears and gave him back a flash of unexpected but purely contended pleasure. 

'Nnngh...M-Mu-chan...please...I-I want more...' A silky tenor whined breathlessly, a warm mouth pulling away from his current treat as lust glazed brown eyes gazed up at his twin through a messy sprawl of evocatively dishevelled orange locks and a pink tongue swiped sensually across swollen petal pink lips to snap the heady string of saliva still connecting him to his brother's fully hardened and aching arousal. Hip length pitch black locks was spilling all around Ichigo now, skittering playfully against the back of his neck as gentle fingertips rested upon his shoulder and the older being leant down to place a nibbling kiss to the tip of an orange rabbit ear. The resounding call of a breathy moan could be heard echoing into the night air seconds later, the youngest Shiba arching back sharply when he was unceremoniously yanked forward to fall into his brother's lap and the action caused two slick erections to brush together blissfully. Clenching hands instantly gripped Keiichi's shoulders to steady himself, a small shudder of anticipation chasing down his spine when impatient fingertips slid the material of a black kosode down his shoulders and pooled it over the propped up thigh which had slipped between his legs supportively. 

'S-such a dirty trick, Otouto...' Mugetsu whispered unsteadily, warm palms running teasingly against Ichigo's sides until the black haired being tugged warningly at a downy orange tail that was twitching erratically in need against the base of a bowed spine. 'So beautiful, though; Denka. I can hardly contain myself.' Pressing pale lips against a petal pink pair that parted instantly for an incessantly pressing tongue, Ichigo mewled contentedly as a scorching slickness twined erotically with his own and startling crimson eyes read the very depths of his soul and took note of the deep and unsated need that had consumed the orangette whole. Tanned arms were curling around the back of a pale neck, elegant fingers pulling desperately at a mass of pitch black locks as a shuddering exhale became muffled again his beloved Nii-chan's lips mere seconds later. Mugetsu was swallowing his twin's sounds eagerly, providing an impromptu gag the instant that a steady palm encircled the base of Ichigo's arousal and a shouted cry of pure rapture was tugged from within heaving lungs. Keiichi's name was falling erotically from kiss swollen lips, a neck arching back yearningly as the orange haired Usagi Deity was forced to tense in anticipation when knowing fingertips parted his thighs and passed curiously across his entrance. 

'Ichi...Ichigo? Why are you wet? Did you prepare yourself, Denka?' Frowning in confusion through a haze of uncontained lust, dazed chocolate brown eyes watched hazily as Keiichi brought his hand forward to observe the clear fluid that was smeared slickly across his fingertips. Flushing blood red in mortification when Mugetsu brought his fingers to his lips curiously, the orange haired Shinigami turned to side in horror when droopy orange rabbit ears quivered uncertainly against the top of his head. 'S-stop it, N-Nii-chan! D-don't do that!' He yelled loudly, surprisingly startled when harsh fingertips suddenly pulled harshly on his downy tail and teeth dug painfully into the side of his neck. An apologetic whimper immediately fell from petal pink lips, blunt fingernails digging harshly into Mugetsu's naked back as a sly hand slipped around his back again and a single digit passed sensually against his entrance. Ichigo only had a single second to breathe, his world crumbling to pieces around him when a single finger slipped deeply inside of him without encountering much of the resistance and discomfort that he had been expecting. 

'Oh f-fuck! Keiichi...please!' The youngest called despairingly, hips grinding back against the touch when a free hand pressed against the back of his head and entwined pale fingertips in a messy sprawl of orange locks. Ichigo leant forward in gratitude to the grounding caress mere seconds later, the tip of his nose nuzzling a perked black rabbit ear in loving affection as several rushing breaths brushed humidly against his brother's head and Ichigo nibbled gently on the edge of a twitching black appendage. It was difficult gifting Keiichi the same sensations that he was getting in return; the orangette smiling in triumph against a long black ear when he finally managed to push a beautiful array of black locks aside to tug tenderly on Mugetsu's restless tail. It only took a single second for his world to be flipped upside down though, the two of them rolling across the sheets until Ichigo found himself sprawled on his back and Keiichi settled himself between parted thighs possessively. Pressing his feet flat against the soft sheets to accommodate the new position, Ichigo balanced his weight more fully as he cradled his twin closer to him and shuddered deeply when one finger become two and they both set an increasingly pleasurable rhythm of stretching his insides for something bigger. 

A series of wailing cries was spilling continuously from petal pink lips, Ichigo's fingertips digging into silk sheets desperately as he arched back wildly when biting teeth latched onto a hardened nipple and tickling strands of pitch black locks fell hauntingly around his from to engulf them in a world of their own creation. He could barely even draw a proper breath into his heaving lungs, the sensations were becoming too much and the more that he tried to cling to some form of reality, the further that Ichigo was falling into the unbearable heat that was streaking so powerfully against his soul. Within those deeply pleasurable moments though, the orange haired Deity was forced to acknowledge that his very essence was being dismantled by his twin's expert hands. And it was such an overpoweringly rapturous experience that Ichigo tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and instinctively bit down when two fingers became three. The bitter taste of coppery blood instantly flooded the depths of his mouth, a startled cry spiralling in the air around them when Keiichi stilled his pleasurable movements and retracted his fingertips from inside Ichigo with great concern. Bringing his right hand to his lips, the older of the two lapped away the sticky drops that were trailing across his skin before he used a thumb to smooth a bottom lip away from biting teeth. 

'Careful, Otouto...' Mugetsu breathed tenderly, his tongue passing across a bleeding wound before he pressed his forehead against another's to offer them a moment of brief reprieve. 'I'm sorry if I hurt you, Denka. I just can't seem to control myself...I need to―.' Silencing his brother's words by sliding their lips together abruptly, Ichigo moaned deeply in bliss when a dominant tongue forced itself into his mouth and twined erotically with his own. He was breathing heavily, shifting restlessly against the sheets as dazed chocolate brown eyes fluttered open half-mast and the orange haired being dug blunt fingernails against his brother's back in deep, yearning desire. 'M-more! K-Kei-nii...more...onegai (2*)I want more...' Ichigo pleaded breathlessly, his tongue swiping across his lips to gather his beloved's taste back into himself as lust glazed eyes gazed dazedly at the silver moonlight that glinted off of the blood tainted string of saliva still connecting their tongues. His attention was so captured by the sensuous sight that he was forced to shift restlessly when two warm fingertips slid inside his mouth and a tender kiss was pressed against his forehead to bring his focus back to the black haired being bowed so protectively over him. 

'I need you to relax, Ichigo. This is probably going to hurt you a bit, bite down on my fingers if it gets too much.' Nodding dazedly at the warning echoing inside his head, Ichigo breathed a shaky sigh through his nose mere moments before his entire world was shattered to pieces around him. A reverberating cry was thankfully silenced by two fingers, blood flooding the depths of his mouth as a burning sear of sensations exploded through the entirety of the orangette's soul when a hardened length buried deeply inside of him with a single thrust. Keiichi's hiss of pleasure instantly caressed the side of a warm neck, a sweaty forehead falling forward to press alongside tanned skin as the blackette fought a valiant battle within himself to find some much needed control over his actions as it were. It was impossible though, him and Ichigo both, it was like they were wound up in an eternal play of pure instinct and he wanted nothing more than to sate his carnal pleasure as much as Ichigo's very soul seemed to calling out for it. The orange haired Usagi Deity was eagerly pressing his hips back against his brothers though, shifting with restless sexual energy as he swallowed thickly around the fingertips in his mouth. 

Ichigo was tracing his tongue across sensitive pads, bathing them in slick saliva as he rocked backwards and forwards through the dizzying pain that had shot up his spine mere seconds before. But it didn't hurt, in fact he was whining in his throat for more as his back bowed sensually when a gentle thrust wracked a new and deeply satisfying sensation into the very depths of his soul. The orangette wanted more! More heat, more passion, more pleasure and as vibrant chocolate brown orbs collided with a red-pigmented pair fiercely; his beloved yielded to those instincts as Ichigo threw his back and gripped two steadying shoulders to ground himself against the near painful sensations of pure and overwhelming pleasure. It was cresting against the edges of his very soul, enveloping him in rapture...bathing his entire form in his beloved's all encompassing reiatsu as Ichigo's power rose deeply within him to clash powerfully and needily against Keiichi's. Something deep and instinctual had clicked back into place inside of him, the orange haired teen baring his very soul to his most loved Kei-nii as everything began to fade away from around him. A downy orange tail was stiffening against his spine, two orange rabbit ears perking up in uncontained rapture with every rocking thrust that he was being gifted. 

'Hah! So good, Kei-nii...Nnngh! Keiichi!' Ichigo called out desperately, repeating the lilting cries of his twin's name as things became too much for him. Dots of inevitable black were swirling into his vision, threatening to drag him into unconsciousness as he suddenly let go of everything that he had been holding back. A deeply powerful explosion of reiatsu echoed into the night, his brother's answering collision of power nearly forcing Ichigo to lose the last of his control as sheer white ignited rapturously behind his eyes. Every single colour he could think of, every sensation was swimming into his soul...breaking him apart as he became suspended between two worlds of life and death. He couldn't breathe, his tongue twining briefly with another as something scorching hot and utterly satisfying painted his insides in pure carnal rapture. Nipping teeth were tugging softly on his bottom lip, Mugetsu's soothing baritone whispering Ichigo's name as the gentle sound lulled the orangette into the arms of oblivion that had been waiting to claim for a long while now. 

The single declaration of love whispered against a flushed cheek, burning into pale skin as steady arms caught his weight and gently lowered him onto infinitely soft silk sheets below; left Ichigo unaware of satisfied crimson orbs gazing at him lovingly as he was carefully helped beneath the rumpled covers and Keiichi fell into a splay of soft pillows right next to him. The older of the two was carefully gathering his beloved in his arms, not even aware of the thick and oppressive sensation of reiatsu that was stirring in the atmosphere and the additional reiatsu that was flowing into the night from the three Zanpactō that were settled in the sword rack next to his bed. All that Mugetsu was truly aware of was that his beloved Ichigo was finally his, his marked mate, his beloved and his eternal lover. Now that he had him, Keiichi wasn't going to let go. There was new and intense bond forming deep inside of their souls, he would never seek to strain it...with his very life he'd protect his precious and most loved Otouto. 

His Ichigo. 

~~~~ 

Shutting off the faucet of a running shower, Shiba Keiichi leant his forehead against a tiled wall to collect himself as several shaky breaths spilled hauntingly passed pale lips. Lazy crimson eyes were fluttering shut half-mast, a deep and satisfying contentedness flooding the depths as his soul when drifting thoughts returned to his beloved that was still curled up beneath the sheets of his bed. There were still little shocks of pleasure skittering across his skin, creating a deep and overpowering satisfaction within him which the older being had never thought possible as the eldest Shiba twin replayed the hazy rapture of the night in his mind over and over again. Ichigo's natural scent was still clinging provocatively to his skin; the haunting aroma of chocolates, maple and spicy cinnamon wreaking havoc with his senses as a black rabbit ear twitched to the side at the sounds that the traditional Japanese mansion was making that morning. The sun of a new day had just began to crest over the horizon outside, a new dawn breaking across the clear skies as the soft quiet of the first snowfall surrounded the whole of Seireitei in a blanket of peaceful calm. It was still early, not quite time to face the day yet but Mugetsu had been dragged from a contended sleep with a restless energy that he couldn't explain. 

It was almost as if the intense experience he had shared with his twin earlier, wasn't enough to settle the yearning desire that was coiling restlessly in his stomach again. He had slipped into the shower to try and calm it, a fluffy white towel now wringing out the mass of water that clung to hip-length black locks as the Usagi Deity sighed softly at the mere sensation his silk yukata traced across his skin when he bound it around his frame with a hasty knot in a black obi. Falling across a tall frame in a sensual sprawl of dark green silk, Mugetsu shivered softly as cold air enveloped his damp form and messy black locks tumbled messily over his shoulders mere seconds later. He was steadily making his way down the hallway towards his room again, sharp eyes taking in the lessening shadows as the darkness of the sky outside became all the lighter. He could sense Ichigo easily, the younger of the two seemed to have woken and was just a little further away from his room than what Keiichi would have liked but there was no denying the heady contentedness that was saturating his little brother's reiatsu. The mere brush of happiness present in his twin's soul was enough to curl a lazy smile across pale lips as the blackette slid open the shoji door carefully. 

'Ichi? Denka? Are you awake yet?' A silky baritone called softly, crimson eyes gazing into the distance to look for a familiar flash of orange again. The bed was empty, a flicker of anxiety flooding the older being's veins when he frantically searched the recesses of his room again. The large Shoji door leading onto the wraparound porch outside was open, inviting inside the crisp morning air as Mugetsu relaxed minutely where he noticed his twin's form standing in the snow covered planes outside. The entire traditional garden was pure white, a peaceful quiet settling across the rest of the Shiba home as concerned eyes searched his brother's form for any form of upset. When he found none, Keiichi could only allow a soft breath of relief to spill passed his lips as he slowly made his way outside. Black geta clad feet were tapping a familiar rhythm across the wooden walkway, contented eyes observing a perked orange rabbit ear turning to the side to follow his movements but still Ichigo did not turn around to greet him. That was strange, usually the orange haired Shiba would have acknowledged his twin's approaching presence by now. But he hadn't and it was just enough to fuel the concerned anxiety Keiichi had felt mere moments before. 

At the familiar tinkling echo of a pitch black chain, Mugetsu froze instantly. That was...crimson eyes widening in surprise when his closer proximity brought into focus a small detail he had not yet noticed before. A large sealed daitō was clutched in Ichigo's right hand, elegant fingertips curled around a dark green sheath before the orange haired Usagi Deity shifted restlessly on his feet. They were bare, he noted. Merely standing nonchalantly upon the soft snow as a stray dark blue yukata was settled around straightened shoulders in a dishevelled mess of draping silk. Chocolate brown eyes were turned upon the lightening horizon, gazing over his shoulder only briefly to offer his twin a small smile before a unwavering hand drew the deadly Zanpactō in a slow and tender movement. Keiichi felt his breath stalling in his chest, a steady rise of reiatsu flooding into the depths of the morning air just as the first light of the morning sun began to creep into the garden and glanced off of the cold steel surface of his Zanpactō's deadly surface. His twin's name was falling from his lips in concern, crimson orbs riveted to the sight Ichigo now made when he swung the large blade in a perfect arc. 

Sending ice and snow dancing through the air, Keiichi felt his entire being resonate in tandem to the power that Ichigo was drawing from blade unexpectedly until the orange haired Shinigami suddenly stopped moving as if everything in the world was centred upon the presence resting in his hand. There was a spark of fire dancing in chocolate brown orbs, petal pink lips parting for a calming breath before the younger of the two turned around to face his brother with set determination. 'He's calling, Kei-nii.' A beautiful tenor noted in awe, a sensual gaze entering glinting brown eyes before Ichigo brought the blade towards him and brushed the deadly tip across the surface of the snow. 'Do you hear it, Nii-chan?' Ichigo asked softly, observing his black haired twin through lowered lashes as a furrow of confusion tugged at dark brows and pale lips parted with a startled question. Mugetsu was asking the orangette what he was talking about, what he meant by those words but Ichigo found that he couldn't answer it logically. He had woken up mere minutes ago to the overwhelming sensation of a blade calling to him, throwing a deep haze of confusion over his mind until it had finally stilled when his fingertips had whispered across Mugetsu's hilt. 

Ichigo didn't know what to make of it, not until he had drawn the humming blade and allowed the sheer and overwhelming power of his twin's Zanpactō to flood the depth of his soul. This was the first time that the orangette had felt a deep connection to the blade, a call so strong that it was as clear to him as Zangetsu's voice was. As twins they had often swapped blades, just for fun and to see what they could do. But neither of them had ever been able to release the other's blade, no matter how they had tried or how closely entwined their bond had already been. It was strictly an impossibility in this world, the dynamic of a Zanpactō didn't work like that and it was never supposed to. But something, Ichigo knew, had shifted deeply inside of him. So when Keiichi asked his question again, the orangette smiled softly as he rested the fingertips of his left hand across a humming blade to still its incessant power. The sheer power dancing across the surface was astounding, flooding the depths of his soul so powerfully that Ichigo could feel it vibrating in his hand. He knew that he couldn't answer his brother's questions, knew that Kei-nii couldn't feel exactly what he did in those moments...so he was going to have to show him instead. 

'Mourou Mugetsu!' He called softly, his very voice shattering the still air that morning as an overwhelming flood of reiatsu was tugged deeply from the depths of his soul and a circle of pitch black reiatsu encircled him protectively as a lengthening black chain wound securely up his right arm. A hardened black glove encircled his right hand protectively, an echoing power rising in intensity to alert not only the Shiba mansion of the powerful sword release but the resounding ripples were encompassing a large portion of Seireitei as well. The sun's early rays was skittering across a pitch black surface, cold air caressing his skin in pure pleasure as ice and snow swirled erratically around in the air to the whimsies of the blade's overwhelming strength. It was utter bliss, a proof of the connection the orangette had to his twin and it was sweeter than even the pleasure he had been gifted the night before. Ichigo was chuckling softly, his twin's surprised expression was priceless in those moments, leaving his mind reeling the instant that a strong chest pressed intimately against his back and warm lips pressed against the top of his head. The orange haired being was purring softly in delight, warm fingertips coming up to rest over his abdomen intimately before a slick tongue trailed a heated path up the side of his neck. 

'Any more surprises, Otouto? I don't think I can handle another.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Mourou – ‘朦朧’ which means ‘Obscure’; I used this as the calling word for Mugetsu because it sounds a lot like Isshin’s Moero (which means Burn) and it lends itself a lot to the visual aspects of ‘shadows and black fire’. I also don’t think there’s a Zanpactō out there with the same calling word.  
> 2* - Onegai – Please 
> 
> Right, that’s it from me. I’m too tired to think of anything else and my day has only just started. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you’d be so nice as to offer me a review for my hard work...I’d be eternally grateful to you. Other than that, I hope that you enjoyed. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> 1* - Usagi – Rabbit   
> 2* - Leverets – Are the name of a baby Hare, even though its only used up until their first year of growth, Isshin still calls his children like that because they are still very young.   
> 3* - Oyaji – Old Man; a very rude way to refer to one’s father. 
> 
> I think that covers all my work, oh wait, Neko means cat and Kitsune means fox. I forgot to add those in, sorry. Please leave me a small review if you'll be so kind. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
